


[podfic] re: re: re: re: bad ideas you and clint barton have had

by lazulisong, reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cats, Crack, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Trauma Recovery, hooray for the clint & bucky tag, nerd wars, nerf guns, pure goofiness, team fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You live with your best friend Steve in a giant tower in New York with seven or eight other crazy people and a cat named Cat and three robots and a voice that comes from the walls.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You're doing better now."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] re: re: re: re: bad ideas you and clint barton have had

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [re: re: re: re: bad ideas you and clint barton have had](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656269) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) **[reena_jenkins](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**

 **Warnings:**  humor, team fic, Nerf guns, post-CA:TWS, cats, nerd wars, trauma recovery, pure goofiness, crack  
  
 **Length:**  00:14:13  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_re_%20re_%20re_%20re_%20bad%20ideas%20you%20and%20clint%20barton%20have%20had_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
